


Honeymoon in the Motel 6

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, M/M, blame Eli 2k17 mandatory tag, idk I like ridiculous chrobin, not explicit smut but definitely saucy, sexual content warning tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: "Chrom owned no threshold through which to carry his new husband, so the Motel 6 two hours down the road would have to do."Cheesy Chrobin oneshot.  CW: sexual content.





	Honeymoon in the Motel 6

**Author's Note:**

> blame Eli 2k17.
> 
> I kinda fast forwarded through anything that would be overly explicit but ya'll can fill in those gaps if you desire.

Chrom owned no threshold through which to carry his new husband, so the Motel 6 two hours down the road would have to do.

Courthouse document still in hand, old blue clunker in the parking lot, Chrom and Robin set their bags down onto the floor beside the bed.  The room was steeped in the ghost of cigarettes that had stained peeling wallpaper and burned into the duvet.  The ceiling was marked with water stains.  The pictures on the walls faded over the years.  The headboard itself was cracked down the middle and glued shoddily back together.

Chrom sank into the bed.  Despite his surroundings, there was only Robin and the piece of paper in his hands and the rings on their fingers.  He laughed incredulously, shaking his head.  “Well, here we are.”

“Indeed we are,” Robin agreed.  He checked the bathroom.  No towels.  He tested the water.  At least _that_ ran—both hot and cold.  He listened to it drum into the bathtub a minute, wrenched it off, and poked his head back out.  “We have running water, at least.” 

The bed creaked as he settled himself down beside Chrom. 

“Always a plus,” Chrom said. 

“This place is a cryptid.”

“We’ll make a start for ourselves somewhere,” Chrom murmured.  “I won’t rest until we have an apartment to call our own.  You’ll never have to see your father again.”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  He couldn’t stop smiling. “I’m sorry our honeymoon couldn’t be somewhere more glamorous.”

Robin smiled.  Shook his head.  Then climbed up onto Chrom’s lap to kiss him long and slow, fingers teasing at the hair on the nape of his neck.  He mumbled against his lips.  “No, it’s perfect.  You’re here.  I’m here.  We’re _married_.”

“Yeah,” Chrom managed, breathless when Robin finally pulled away.  He brushed his knuckles against Robin’s jaw then cupped his cheek so tenderly in his palm.

Robin lifted a hand up to overlap Chrom’s.  “I’m not worried.”

“Oh yeah?”

Robin leaned in again.  Kissed his lips then the corner of his mouth.  “You and me together? We could take on the world.”  He kissed his jaw.  Then his neck. 

Chrom swallowed, letting his head fall back to allow Robin better access.  “I’d have it no other way.”

The kisses trailed down to his chest.  Robin unbuttoned his shirt one by one in his descent. 

Chrom managed to keep his breathing even.  He squirmed a little.

Robin hummed a laugh.  “This place isn’t all that bad.  Saw there was a pool.  That’s exciting.”  His smirk lit up bright eyes. He lingered at Chrom’s waistband.  “And an Ihop down the road.”

“Well, it’s no Steak n Shake, but we can make do.”  Chrom’s voice was breathy.  He squirmed again as Robin deftly unbuttoned his jeans and tugged the offending layers down past his hips.  He met Robin’s eyes.  Even years into their relationship, he still blushed when Robin gave him that look.  “Haha, find anything good?”

Robin snorted and drew back up to drape his arms around Chrom’s neck.  “Yeah, I found a good husband.”  He pushed him slowly to his back, propped on some lumpy pillows.  He straddled his waist, but paused to rap his knuckles against the headboard.  “What do you think happened here?”

Chrom tilted his head to glance backward at the broken headboard.  “I think your guess is probably the same as mine.”

Robin scoffed.  “Someone went a little too hard, I guess.”  He placed a hand on top the headboard and gave an experimental thrust against Chrom’s crotch.  “Like that, I bet.”  The bedsprings shrieked and the frame thumped against the wall.

Chrom grunted.  “Pretty sure there was _riding_ involved—“

That earned him a nip to the nose, though Robin laughed.  “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  Yeehaw.”

Chrom had never been so charmed in his life.  “You’re so weird, you know that.”

“You like it.”

“I love it.”

Robin nipped his nose again.  Laughed.  And kissed him again.  “The bed is pretty loud.  I hope we don’t have neighbors.  Because this is our wedding night, and I want to properly enjoy it.”

Chrom beamed up at Robin.  “Anything in mind?”

Robin pressed a deliberate kiss to his lips again.  “I was thinking we could discuss modern politics.  Maybe have a philosophical debate.  You know, couple things.”  He laughed at Chrom’s expression.

“As long as you keep kissing me, I’m okay with it,” Chrom finally said.  He grabbed Robin’s hand and kissed his wrist, then reached up to tug Robin’s shirt up over his head. 

“The key to winning is simple,” Robin murmured.

“Hm?”

“I’ll just make sure you’re too tired out to argue my points.”

Chrom choked on his laugh and pretended to gnaw on Robin’s hand.  “You don’t play fair—do you—“

“You know I don’t.  You married me knowing this full well.” His hand snaked down and found its mark.  “Don’t keep me waiting, dear husband.  Let’s do this.”

Chrom’s hips twitched.  “I’m not opposed to losing.”  He grunted.  “If it’s to you.”

Robin bit back a laugh.  “Ah, where is your sense of competition, Chrom?” 

He started to move.

The bed shrieked in protest as husband and husband joined as one in that shitty hotel room, headboard shaking and the picture on the wall trembling.  These were bodies explored countless times—comfortable and in rhythm—yet seen and touched as if for the first time.

Chrom lay awake long after their climax, Robin’s breathing even and slow where he was tucked into his arms, lips still parted and hair plastered to his forehead.  He leaned forward to kiss his forehead.  This was his _husband_ from now until forever more.  They didn’t have much to their names or even a promise of hope to the future.  But they had each other.

Chrom’s heart swelled.  He brushed Robin’s bangs to one side.  “I’m going to give you the world,” he whispered into his ear.  He pulled him closer, and fell asleep to the easy cadence of Robin’s heartbeat. 

 


End file.
